Captain America: Jennifer Rogers
by RPM Shadow
Summary: Jennifer Rogers, sister to Steve Rogers and the love of Bucky Barnes. After being asleep for 70 years and beleiving her boyfriend, and brother are dead. She thinks she's all alone in a whole new world. That is until S.H.I.E.L.D finds a man in a Captain America uniform.
1. Chapter 1

**Captain America: Jennifer Rogers**

Disclaimer: I just own my OC!

Summery: Jennifer Rogers, sister to Steve Rogers and the love of Bucky Barnes. After being asleep for 70 years and beleiving her boyfriend, and brother are dead. She thinks she's all alone in a whole new world. That is until S.H.I.E.L.D finds a man in a Captain America uniform.

XxXxXx

 **Actress Hayden Panettiere plays my OC. I know I have to finish my other Avengers fic first. But I just got so excited about this one.**

XxXxXxX

 **Jennifer's POV**

XxXxX

Hi, my name is Jennifer Lee Renee Rogers, sister to Steve Rogers - Captain America. And it feels like only yesturday. I use to have two very important men in my life. My brother of course, and the man I gave my whole heart too, the love of my life, Sgt. James (Bucky) Barnes.

I say use to cause they are both dead. Died doing what they loved to do - and I miss them every single day, every single second and minute. I don't care if you think I'm being over darmatic, it's the truth. My brother, Steve Rogers use to have various health and physical problems - but thanks to my boss. Dr. Abranham Erskine gave Steve serum making him a Super Solider.

I too have used the serum, I was the first lab mouse to be experetmented on. I had been paralized from my waist down when I was 20-years-old when some jerk decided to not stop at a Stop sign and slammed into my car. I was told by doctors that I wouldn't be able to walk again. Until Dr. Erskine came to me.

The rest was history after that, he not only offered me a job but he also offered me my legs back. And I've been loyal to him ever since.

You never know what you have until its gone.

I have a beautiful diemond engaggment ring on my ring finger and a breath taking wedding dress that at the time hung in my closet and gathered dust over the years, and now its just dust in the wind.

It haunts me. Even to this day of age. Which is 70 years into the future. That's how long I've been a sleep. But that's not what haunts me. Oh no.

What haunts me is watching my soon-to-be husband fall to his death.

XxXx

 **Normal POV**

 _Jen was in a corner of a train, hiding behind some boxes and shooting at her enemy when she was forced to duck behind the boxes, she tried to reload until she realizes she has no more ammo. "So not good." She said as she took out the empty cartridge of her gun and tossed it aside, just as the door behind her slid open startling her. Only to see Steve, and Bucky on the otherside. Steve tossed the spare handgun he's holding to her._

 _Then Steve moved round the corner and charged into one of the overhead boxes, his shield in front of him so the force would bounce through. The box slid at a fast rate towards the head of the shooter, causing him to stumble out of his hiding spot. Jen stood up and walked over to the two men._

 _"I had him Steve." She said folding her arms._

 _Lowering his shield just a little, Steve took a glance at his sister. "Sure you did."_

 _A second later, they heard a whirling sound coming from behind them. The three turned sharply towards the noise just as the shot was taken. Jen was shoved to the side by her brother when the blast came at them. The sharp blue blast bounced off Steve's shield and smashed into the side of the train carriage and Bucky was thrown back by the blast, landinng near Steve's shield while the Rogers' siblings were hurled to the other side; denting the inner walls of the moving box._

 _Bucky saw the shield next to him, and in a split second he grabbed it and picked it up, holding it the way Steve does as he got up. Holding the shield protectively near him as he started to fire his handgun again and again walking forwards slightly in hopes of bringing down their attacker._

 _Suddenly another flash of blue came at him, Bucky held the shield up but because there was so much force - he was thrown out of the moving train._

 _"BUCKY!" Jen screamed as she, and Steve scrambled to their feet and ran for the broken side of the wall._

 _Bucky had grabbed onto one of the handles of the train, gasping in exhaustion as he tried to hold on the best he could. The force of the wind of the train continued to move at a fast speed, loosening his hand grip as his body was flowing sideways with the heavy wind._

 _"Bucky!" Steve yelled as he slowly moved his body around the broken side of the train, standing on some rubble that would support his weight so he could streach his free hand as far as he could reach toward his best friend. Jen is holding onto his other arm, to keep him steady. "Grab on!" He yells down to Bucky. He tried to streach his free arm further._

 _Bucky hesitated, but then tried to reach out to Steve's, but just as their fingers touched - the handle he was holding onto broke from the rest of the train. "Ahhh!" He screamed as he fell._

 _"NO!" Jen screamed in horror. "Bucky!" She stumbled back into the middle of the carriage loosing feeling in her legs and she fell to the floor in sobs, just as Steve carefully came back from around the wreckage of the wall and hurried over to his sister, kneeling down and pulling her into his arm._

 _And they both cried for their childhood and closest friend._

XxXxX

 **I hope you like!**


	2. Chapter 2

Now home, Jennifer stood in the middle of her living room staring at the wedding dress that she is no longer going to wear.

"My, that is a very pretty dress." The voice had her jump and spin around to see Peggy Carter standing there. "Your brother told me where you'd be."

"A dress that cost an arm and a leg." Jen said with a sigh. "According to Steve, he says it mostly cost two legs."

"What do you plan to do with it now?" Peggy asked as she admired the dress, catching her friend roll her eyes.

"I think its obvious." Jen huffed before she started to tear up again. "I have everything ready for a beautiful summer wedding." She started to name off the things on her fingers. "The dress, the bridemaids, flowers." She choked up. "Everything! Now its cancled." She sobbed.

Peggy bit her lower lip as she looked away, then a thought struck her. "Steve plans to go after Hydra." She informed. "And he wants you by his side when he does."

Jen shook her head. "I'm not going." She walked over to the couch and plopped down with a heavy sigh. "I'm not a super solider like Steve."

"I dont think your Sergeant would like that." Peggy said.

Jen looked away. "Right now, I don't care." She reached into her pocket to reveal a small blue bottle.

"Don't you dare!" Peggy exclaimed with wide eyes as Jen put the needle to her arm. "No! Jennifer, don't!" She jumped forward and smacked the bottle out of Jennifer's hands.

But it was too late, Jen already injected the whole bottle into herself.

"What have you done?" Peggy gasped. "That much of a dose could kill you!" She cried. "What about Steve?"

Jen blinked feeling herself fading, to late to turn back now. "Take care of him." With that she fell to the side limply.

"Jennifer!" Peggy cried, catching her. "Jen! Jen, wake up!"

But her cries fell on death ears.

XxXxXx

Jen was now lying in a medical bed, Steve was sitting next to the bed and looking through a magazine.

Groaning, Jen slowly awoke and looked around finding Steve sitting next to her. "Steve?" Her voice was raspy.

Steve looked up from the magazine he was looking through. "Jenny!" He cried reaching over and grabbing her arm. "I can't beleive you would do such a thing!"

"How can I go back out in public again?" She wanted to know. "I'm suppose to be getting married in two months."

"Bucky wouldn't want you to do this." Steve told her. "He wouldn't want you to join him!"

"I don't want to face the public again!" Jen snapped, her eyes tearing up for the second time that day. "It already hit the papers."

"Help me get justice for Bucky." Steve told her. "Please."

"I'll tell you what I told Peggy, I'm not a super solider like you." She folded her arms and looked away, Steve sighed and sat back in his chair as he folded his own arms.

"Bucky would want justice." He told her again. Sighing, he looked at his sister whom rolled to her side with her back to him. "Jen, I know your hurt." He leaned forward a little so he could place his arms on the bed.

Suddenly Jen started thrashing about.

"Jen!" Steve grabbed her shoulder and moved her so she's on her back. "Jen!" He quickly got to his feet. "Doctor!" He looked around franticly. "Doctor!"

XxXxXx

 **Jen's POV**

That was the last time I saw Steve. The last time I saw my whole world. I didn't know I was going to get a second chance.

I never even dreamed of it. Peggy was right, too much serum could really hurt and do damage.

I heard a door opening and I turned to see it opening wider and a woman in a jump suit.

"Your awake." She smiled at me. "Good."

I put a hand on my head as I groan and slowly sit up, watching as the woman walk close to me and sits on the edge of my bed. "Don't hurt me." I'm frightened as I look around my surroundings.

Something is telling me I'm not in my timezone.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The woman told me gently. "My name is Natasha Romanoff." She introduces herself. "What's yours?"

She's nice. But I get the feeling she can be a deadly weapon, and I can be her target if I'm not carefull. But again I don't think she'd hurt me since I'm already down.

"Jennifer." I answer. "Jennifer Rogers."

Natasha gives a nod as she stands up. "If you could just wait here please, the Director is going to want to know that you're awake."

I shake my head. "I'm not going anywhere." I look around. "Where's my brother?" Natasha looks back at me. "Steve Rogers. Also known as Captain America." I wach as something flicker in her eyes.

"I'll be right back." She turned and left the room, leaving me alone.

I have a feeling I'm not going to like what I'm about to hear.

XxXxXx

 **Please read and review! I'm going to delete it, if I don't get anymore reviews then just 4.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jennifer is now sitting in her bed as she tried to wrap her brain around what Director Nick Fury is trying to tell her. Being found in sombody's freezer? And not just sombody's freezer, a fellow Agent's freezer. That had to be scary.

"What year is it?" She asked looking up from hugging her pillow.

"You've been asleep." Fury told her gently. "The world isn't what you use to know."

Jen looked at him in fright. "Just tell me." She begged, she turned to look at Natasha. "Please."

"It's 2011." Natasha answered gently and simply.

Jen stared at the red-head in horror. "What?" She shoved her pillow and blankets off and stumbled out of her bed. "It can't be." She choked as she continued to stumble to one of the windows in the room to look out it. "Where am I?" She asked Natasha, who was walking over to her.

"New York City." The red-head once again answered.

Jen started to panic. "Everyone I know, everything I knew." She choked as she turned around to look back out the window. "My brother, and everyone else I know is either dead, or an elder. And everything I knew, has been upgraded." She wrapped her right arm around herself as she lifted her left hand to cover her mouth.

Director Fury walked up to the two women. "Mis. Rogers, are you alright?" He asked gently as he studied Jennifer.

Jen shook her head. "No." She choked out. "I had a plan for the future. It was maped out."

"Oh?" Fury asked.

"The last thing I knew, it was the middle of March, I was getting married in May." Jen looked at her ring that rested on her finger. Its a Edwardian ring with a big red diemond. It had taken some years, but Bucky found the perfect ring to give her. "Then Bucky gets killed." She gazes longingly at her ring.

XxXxXx

 _Jennifer is lying on her bed, slowly waking up. Opening her eyes she sees Bucky lying next to her, watching her with a big smile._

 _"Good morning my beauty." He reaches over to gently stroke her cheek. "Sleep well?"_

 _"I did." Jen smiles, then frowns. "I heard you at dawn, what were you doing?"_

 _"Bathroom." He quickly answered, almost too quickly._

 _She shifted to be more comfortable. "Bucky." She said firmly with a straight face. "What are you up to?"_

 _He chewed on his lip. "Steve called?"_

 _Jen rolled her eyes before she rolled to face the other side, her back to him._

 _"The butt." Bucky pouted. "I get the butt." He complained as he fell to his back and stared up at the ceiling. "That's not right."_

 _"Serves you right." Jen said in a singsong voice with a hint of a smile, he turned his head to face her, but he only got the back of her head._

 _"How long am I in the doghouse?" He asked, watching her shrug._

 _"Depends what you're up too."_

 _"Last time I was in the doghouse, I didn't get anything." He complained._

 _"Do you want to make your punishment longer?" She asked, she loves to torcher him, but this time he was up to something and she didn't like it._

 _"Ok, ok!" He caved, turning he leaned to her and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Be right back." He quickly said before climbing out of bed._

 _Pulling on his boxers, Bucky quickly left the bedroom._

 _"What are you up too James Barnes?" Jen asked herself as she rolled to her back and folded her arms over to her chest._

 _After a minute Bucky returned with his left hand behind his back. "Found it." He said proudly with a big smile. "Close your eyes please." He added as he walked up to stand by his side of the bed._

 _"The last time I did, I stepped right into an open manhole." Jen grumped as she sat up, covering her chest with the blankets._

 _"Please?" He begged with puppy eyes._

 _Jen leaned back, her back leaning against the headboard. "Fine." She said with a sigh as she closed her eyes._

 _Bucky climbed back into the bed, then he gently took her hands and placed a small velvet box into them. "Ok, you can open them now." He smiled when she opened her eyes and gasped at seeing the small box in her hands. "Jennifer Lisa Rogers." He gently took the box to open it, revealing a beautiful ring inside. "We've known each other since we were kids. And with Steve's permission." He pulled the ring from the box. "Will you marry me?"_

 _Tears are sliding down Jen's cheeks. "Yes." She choked. "A hundred times over."_

 _Smiling, Bucky slid the ring onto her finger before leaning toward her, kissing her and gently pushing her back to the bed._

XxXxX

Jen was pulled out of her memory when Natasha placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder gently.

"When we were in our golden years." Jen paused at the painful realization. "Which is suppose to be now. We're suppose to argue with Steve over who has the better grandchild."

"Agent Romanoff." Fury started. "Could I see you in the hall please?" He turned to the door and started to walk.

Natasha gave Jen's shoulder a gentle squeeze before she turned and fallowed the Director out of the room, once again leaving Jen alone in the room.

Jen walked back to the bed and climbed onto it, taking the pillow and hugging it tightly as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Bucky." She sobbed, barring her face into the soft pillow. "Steve."

XxXxXx

 _Bucky gently guided Jen down the sidewalk with his hands on her arms, as he guides her from behind since she's blindfolded._

 _"Bucky, why can't we go home?" She whined. "I'm tired, I've been on my feet all day."_

 _"We will." He reassured her before kissing her cheek as he continued to guide her, finally he stopped at a house that looks abandoned and possibly is. "Here we are!" He announced happily as he loosened the blindfold. "You may take the blindfold off."_

 _"Finally." She grumped as she took it off, she blinked to reagust her eyesight and gasped when she saw the house they are standing in front of. "Why are we here?" She asked as she turned to him confused._

 _"I'm going to give you this place." Bucky smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and held her close. "Steve said you always wanted this house."_

 _"I love it." She smiled. "He's right, I've always wanted this place." She continued to smile as she rested her head against his chest. "Kids, a dog, a fence. Can you see it?"_

 _"No." He shook his head. "But with you?" He nodded. "Yes." He paused. "I'm thinking five little soliders." He grinned._

 _"Five?" She turned in his arms to face him and wrap her arms around his neck. "I don't think so."_

 _"Why not?" He asked. "I can totally see it."_

 _"How about two or three?" She asked. "Then after we can talk."_

 _He leaned down, kissing her gently before pulling away. "That seems fair." He grinned. "But I'll win."_

XxXxXx

Natasha walked into her apartment with Jen slowly walking behind her. "Sometimes I'm hardly home." Natasha was saying as they walked further into the front room. "But you are more welcome to make yourself at home." She turned to Jen, who was walking around.

"And until I can find my own apartment." Jen paused. "I don't have any money. I can't pay your rent."

Natasha waved it off. "Don't worry about rent." She walked over to the couch and sat down. "So, what does the sister of the famous Captain America like to do?"

XxXxXx

 **I am sorry for misspelled words. I do not have a spell checker.**

 **Yes, Jen is going to return in Captain America 2. But until then, I have a few more chapters for this fic, then Jen will return for The Avengers, then Captain America 2, then The Avengers 2.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I want a stress free life!" Jennifer said in frustration as she, Natasha, and Clint Barton sat at a downtown club. "Is that too much to ask?"

"Depends on who your asking." Clint said before taking a drink of his beer, fully aware of Jen glaring at him.

Over the few months Jen has finally gotten use to this new day of age, and with Natasha's help was able to understand most of everything and the two grew to be extremly close friends, and she has became close friends to Clint, and semi friends with Tony Stark.

"Don't look now." Clint told her as he turned his attention back to his beer. "But the guy at the other end of the bar is checking you out." He lazily took a drink from the bottle.

Jen huffed as she leaned forward to place her left elbow on the smooth bar counter, then placed her chin in her palm. "No way. Didn't you get the memo? I have sworn off men."

Clint raised an eyebrow as he turned to her. "What does that mean?" He then teased. "You into girls now instead?" He grinned. "Cause I have a cousin who's lookin."

Jen gave him a death glare before she smacked him upside the head with her free hand. "Shut it, birdman!"

"It does look like you have an admoror." Natasha said with admusment.

Jen shook her head. "This isn't right. My children, my grandchildren, and my greatgandchildren are suppose to be living their lives. Enjoying this new day of age. It's not fair." She slid off her barstool and grabbed her light blue jean jacket. "Its not fair to me, and most inportantly - not fair to them." She turned to leave. "I'm going home."

Both Clint, and Natasha watched her leave. "She really feels lonely in our day of age, doesn't she?" He asked.

"Wouldn't you feel the same?" The red-head asked.

XxXx

Jen sighed as she now sat in the apartment she still shares with Natasha. The blonde is lying on the couch as she watched the movie Annie.

XxXx

 _Steve opened the front door and paused when he saw Bucky. "You're not suppose to be here." He told his best friend._

 _"Why can't I explain?"_

 _"Because she doesn't want to hear any of it ... and neither do I."_

 _"Kim was just, just." Bucky trailed off, not knowing what to really say._

 _"A fling?" Steve helped. "A distraction? Look, she's angry at me too." He replied. "For helping you keep that secret."_

 _Bucky looked hurt. "I'm sorry. It was a stupid thing to do, I shouldn't have dragged you into the middle of things."_

 _"Yeah, you shouldn't have." Steve agreed. "Will you please leave? Jen's going to be down any minute, then we're both dead."_

 _Bucky nodded. "Yeah. Sure." He turned to leave._

 _Steve closed the front door and came face to face with his sister._

 _"Jen!" He gasped surprised with a jump. "You are as quiet as a mouse."_

 _Jen had her arms folded as she glared at him. "That was Bucky, wasn't it?"_

 _Steve gulped. "Uhhh." He took a step back from his sister._

 _"It was him!" She yelled. "I knew I shouldn't have let you answer the door! If he thinks going back to that tramp." She trailed off as she tried to calm herself. "Well, two can play at this game!"_

 _Steve rubbed the back of his head. "What game is that?" He watched as Jen turned and stalked off._

 _"He can just forget about a future with me." She ranted as she stomped her way upstairs. "Because I can do the same!" She disappeared through the hall of the second level of the house, but her angry and hurt voice is still clear. "He wants to move on, so can I!"_

 _"Why am I **always** in the middle of their arguments and fights?" Steve muttered as he fell onto the couch and sulked with his arms folded._

XxXx

Tears rolled down her cheeks as Jen hugged a couch pillow as she continued to ly on the couch. "I miss my boys." She whispered, her voice broken. "So much."

Unknown to her, she's going to get a surprise the next day when she comes into work at Shield.

XxXx

 **Hope you like, and hope its not too short!**


	5. Chapter 5

Jen sat at her station at SHIELD headquarters. She sighed.

"Hey Jen." Agent Brock Rumlow who's the Commander of SHIELD's counter terrorism team, walked up to her and perched himself on the smooth table. "Got a sec?"

"No." Jen deadpanned as she stacked her papers and moved them for a few different piles. "What do you want?" She never looked at him, truth is she thought he's cute, but she's sworn off from dating, deciding she doesn't need a man to make her happy.

"Some of us are heading to that new bar in the downtown area after today's shift." He said. "I'm offering if you want to tag along."

Jen was tempted, she did need the drink after what the day has given her. And the day was only half over. "No thanks." She finally looked at him. "You guys go and have a macho and alpha male contest." She grabbed the stack of papers in front of her and moved her chair backwards. "I'm late for a meeting with Director Fury." Getting up she started to walk away.

But Rumlow fallowed her. "What's with you?" He wanted to know as they walked into a hall. "I've been trying for months to get a date with you." He said as they walked past Clint Barten, who paused in his own walk and decided to fallow.

"Because I'm not interested in dating." Jen told him. "What's not to understand?"

"A pretty girl like you can't stay single forever." Rumlow replied, and bumped into her when she suddenly stopped in front of him.

Jen turned around to face him. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"The way it sounds." Rumlow responded simply, he sighed. "Please? I'm just asking for _one_ date."

Jen turned on her heel so fast, her hair slapped Rumlow in the face before she stalked off and around the corner.

"Jen is not the kind of girl you take to a hotel for a one night stand." Clint said as he walked up to stand next to the other agent, who glared at him.

"And how would you know, nest boy?"

"Jennifer Rogers is my friend." Clint said firmly. "And you're blind if you can't see that ring on her finger." He pointed at the other man. "She refuses to take off that ring so don't you dare try anything with her."

Rumlow shoved his hand away. "I _will_ snag a date with her. Just you watch!"

"I'm warning you pal." Clint threatened as he took a step forward.

By now the two men where ready for a fist fight.

"If you two are threw here in the hall." Natasha said as she walked up to them. "You should use the gym or take it outside in the street." She never stopped her walk as she past them.

XxXx

Jen was leaning against the wall around the corner. A tear rolled down her cheek as she once again thought about Bucky.

 _"I am not going on that ride again." A quizzy Jen said as she sat on a bench, leaning forward with her arms on her knees._

 _Bucky is sitting next to her with one arm around her shoulders and the other ran up and down her arm. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "But you said you could handle the ride."_

 _"And you beleived me?" She didn't look up._

 _"Of course I did!" He said. "I just didn't think Steve would go on it."_

 _She finally looked up at him. "Where is he anyway? I'm worried."_

 _"He wanted to rinse his mouth." Bucky answered just as Steve came walking up to them with three drinks in his arms._

 _"I got Sprite for all three of us." He said as Jen took one of the drinks._

 _"Sprite always feels good after empting your stomach." She smiled. "Thanks Steve." She took a long drink from the straw._

 _"Thanks Steve." Bucky said with a nod as he took one of the two drinks left in Steve's arms. "But I didn't get sick."_

 _Steve shrugged. "It was either that or diet cola." He took a long drink from his own straw._

 _"I'll pass on the diet." Bucky said making a face._

Jen snapped out of her flashback to see Natasha waving her hand in front of her face. "You ok?" The red head asked.

"I, I'm fine." Jen quickly said.

" _All agents, Code 13_!" The voice on the intercom exclaimed.

"That can't be good." Natasha said just before a man who look very familer to Jen ran past them.

"Steve?" Jennifer breathed.

"Come on!" Natasha called, grabbing her arm before the two got lost in the sea of agents, whom were also chasing after Steve.

XxXx

 **I know, another short chapter! I'm sorry!**

 **If you would all be kind and read my fic called The Chronicles Of The Ring, its a crossover with Chronicles Of Narnia, and The Lord Of The Rings. Its my first time doing a Lord Of The Rings fic.**

 **Last chapter for this story is on its way!**


	6. Chapter 6

Jen sat in the passenger seat of a black SUV while Natasha took residents in the backseat while Director Fury drove.

"When were you going to tell me you found my brother?!" Jen exclaimed with her arms folded as she was leaning back in her seat. "When he woke up?" She snorted. "Nice job Director. He's as scared as a little kid after accidently getting lost from his mother."

"I was going to tell you, Rogers." Fury said. "But the Captain awoke before I could."

Jen turned to look at him. "Is that what our meeting was about? You want me to rope my own brother?"

Natasha snorted out a laugh.

Finally they came to a slow stop, Jen watched as some of the Agents got out of the SUV's to keep the growing crowd back. Her eyes widened when she saw Rumlow working on a taser. "That's not going to happen!" She quickly got out of the SUV and made her way to him. Natasha following.

"Put that thing away!" Jen ordered, pointing at the taser. And Rumlow blinked surprised at her.

"What? What thing?"

"The taser." Natasha answered simply. "You don't need that."

"What if the Cap decides to freak out?" Rumlow asked as he started the taser. "He's going to - hey!" He complained when Jen had quickly snatched the devise from him.

"Be a dear, and _stop_ being the neighborhood bully." The blonde turned around and walked over to Director Fury.

"You going to be ok?" Fury was asking Steve, who's looking at the new world.

"Yeah ... just, I had a date."

Jen's smile brightened. "A date?" Her voice had Steve spinning around. "It was Peggy? Right?"

For a long moment, Steve just stared at his sister. "Jennifer?" His blue eyes are wide. "That you?"

With the excitement down gone, Jen slowly walked over to her brother. "Steve?" She could only whisper, not believing her eyes. "You, you're really here?"

With that, Steve finally tore his eyes away from his sister to look down at himself, but brought his eyes back to meet Jen's. "I think so."

"I have half a mind to slap you." Jen's voice shook. "But what would that accomplish?"

"You." He pointed at her. "You disappeared first."

Jen folded her arms. "You know I'm a coward, I couldn't face the public when Bucky died, everything just came crashing down."

"But suicide?" Steve asked. "Sis, what do you think Bucky would've said if the roles were reversed?"

Jen shook her head with a shrug. "Don't turn this around!"

As the brother, and sister started to argue. Director Fury stood by his SUV with Natasha, and Clint.

"Looks like the Cap is going to be ok." Fury said with smirk.

XxXx

Back at headquarters, the Rogers sibings are sittng in an empty room. "What happened to HYDRA?" Jen was asking.

"Finished." Steve answered as he stood by the huge window and looking out it. "The cube is in the ocean."

"And the head of HYDRA?" Jen leaned for in her chair, her arms on the smooth table in front of her. "What happened to him?"

"Dead."

Jen's eyes widened as she leaned back in her chair, her eyes filled with tears. "Revenge." She choked on a sob. "After 70 years, Bucky can rest in peace."

Steve finally turned around to walk over to Jen. "What about you?" He asked as he pulled out one of the rolling chairs. "Are you at peace?"

Jen looked down as tears slid down her cheeks. "No. I've been haunted by memories of Bucky."

Steve reached out and took her hands. "And now?"

"I don't know." She admitted with a shake of her head. "They come and go."

Steve looked down at Jen's hands and saw the ring on her finger, he lifted her left hand to get a better look. "Is this the same ring?"

She smiled. "I'm blessed, not only did I come to this new world like this, but my ring still looks shiny and new."

He then finally looked her in the eyes. "I really missed you Jenny."

Her smile faded. "I'm sorry. If it'll make you feel better, I missed you too. I so badly wanted my big brother in this world with me."

"I'm here now." He said gently. "I promise I'm not leaving you again."

Twin tears rolled down her cheeks as she smiled. "Never again."

XxXxX

 **I'm sorry it's short! If you want an Avengers with Jen let me know. I promise the Avengers would be better. If you want an Avengers.**


End file.
